


Home Late

by harper2104



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Steve Rogers, and things aren’t like the movie, it’s set after the endgame and No One Dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper2104/pseuds/harper2104
Summary: 我的第一篇车。写得一般，大家就，随便看看啊随便看看。😂巴基和史蒂夫。





	Home Late

**Author's Note:**

> 巴基是个小天使。

即使这是凌晨一点也丝毫不减史蒂夫的热切。在他丈夫在一片黑暗中推开门，带着刚刚洗浴过后的味道俯到他脸边时，巴基认定道。

史蒂夫肯定是急切坏了，不然他通常不会在这种不人道的时间用一个火辣粗野的吻把巴基吵醒。巴基睁开眼睛的时候史蒂夫甚至略带歉意地朝他眨了眨眼睛，但下一秒巴基就又被一个吻夺去了呼吸。

巴基抵着他的嘴唇叹气，无奈地笑着搂抱住史蒂夫的脖颈，后者当机立断地压了上来，一只膝盖不由分说地挤进巴基的两腿之间。

他把手伸到浴袍之下，在史蒂夫身上充满欲望又缓慢地摸索着。他的手掌滑过史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀，强壮的手臂，肌肉隆起健美的身躯，他禁不住在史蒂夫的腰部多作了一点停留，然后是臀部——

这是个错误信号，或者说过于正确。史蒂夫发出一声闷闷的吼声，同时又挑起嘴角，笑得既迷人又有点傻乎乎的。他猛地下压，他们的胯立刻撞在了一起，巴基清晰地感觉到了史蒂夫胯间的硬物。然后史蒂夫不知足地，下流地，朝巴基的臀缝一顶。

“啊！” 巴基猝不及防，忍不住轻轻朝史蒂夫的肩膀上抽了一巴掌。

史蒂夫抓住他的手，虔诚地吻他的手指和手背，然后就把嘴唇贴到了巴基耳边，气息火热凌乱，巴基的小腹立即有了反应，几乎立刻硬了起来。“我喜欢看你裸睡的样子，巴克。你真美。”

裸睡？巴基认真回忆了一下他倒在床上之前的事——回到公寓，洗澡，裹好浴巾，走进卧室，爬到床上，睡意朦胧地抛弃掉自己身上所有布料……噢。

他哼笑起来，捧住史蒂夫的脸和他交换了又一个吻。史蒂夫没耐心地摩擦他们的挺立的下体，巴基喘息着，扬起脖子发出细小的呻吟。史蒂夫把脸埋进他的颈窝，舔吻那里的皮肤。

“我爱你，” 史蒂夫说。

巴基亲亲他的头顶，拍拍他的背。“我也爱你。”

史蒂夫的吻一路向下，一直到达他的胸口，他的舌头灵活地探出来舔过巴基的左乳，同时一只手敏捷地玩弄另一个乳头。巴基倒抽一口冷气，颤抖地，急躁地伸手去脱史蒂夫的浴袍，把它褪到了史蒂夫的上臂处。可今晚，当下，史蒂夫在他胸口胡作非为的舌头和手指让他几次抓空。他泄气地闷哼一声，在史蒂夫的舌头转向他的右乳时抓住了史蒂夫的头发。

“脱掉，” 巴基喘息着要求道，指示明确地拉扯着柔软的衣料。史蒂夫很快照办。他从巴基胸前抬起身子，把浴袍脱下来甩到一旁，露出饱满的胸膛，结实的腹部以及手臂。但巴基可不会满足于此，鉴于他自己正一丝不挂被自己的爱人压在身下。

“内裤。快， _快_ ，宝贝——” 他说，抬起身子去吻住史蒂夫，轻咬他的下唇，用自己的舌头去扫荡史蒂夫的口腔，不断变换着角度亲吻史蒂夫已经红肿的嘴唇（他坚信自己的不会好到哪里去）。他的耳朵里充满了他们亲吻时湿漉漉的水声，可那只让他更加兴奋。

“好的。好的，天使，” 史蒂夫粗喘着，腾出一只手徒劳地朝下推着自己的内裤，另一只手牢牢按着巴基的后颈，不想要巴基过早结束这个吻。巴基相当焦躁地去拽他的内裤，费了相当大的努力才没有用左手把史蒂夫的内裤直接撕掉。

“你干嘛要穿内裤？” 巴基喘息道，史蒂夫相当逗趣地看了他一眼。

此时史蒂夫已经钻到了他的腿间，茂密的胡须划在敏感的大腿内侧。巴基张着嘴呻吟，在史蒂夫对着他大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤又舔又咬的时候无意识地收紧肌肉夹住史蒂夫的头。

“啊……宝贝……你可以……你可以再用力……” 巴基向后用力仰着头，这个动作让他的胯抬向空中，就是在这个时候，史蒂夫把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。

突如其来的湿润温暖让巴基的头脑一片空白。史蒂夫的舌头坚实地舔过他的柱身和顶端，然后小小地吮吸。巴基浑身都颤抖起来，把史蒂夫的头夹得更紧，手指插进史蒂夫的发丝之间。他叫着史蒂夫的名字，史蒂夫每一次都会温柔又含混地回应他的呼唤。巴基的嘴张得越来越大，就像是合不上似的。他的头也越仰越高，他能感觉到史蒂夫火热的目光粘在他的脖子上。他了解史蒂夫，知道史蒂夫有多喜欢看他后仰脖颈的样子。

他毫不意外地在低头看史蒂夫的时候对上了史蒂夫灼热火辣的目光。

快感从下体一波一波地扩散，史蒂夫一会儿含住他吮吸，一会儿放开他，用舌面由根部舔到顶部，巴基只能大声喘息，呻吟史蒂夫的名字，但他没有任由快感释放。他轻柔地拍拍史蒂夫的脸颊，把史蒂夫拉回与自己视线平齐，先不顾一切地跟他热吻了一阵。

“我想骑你，” 巴基在史蒂夫的耳边说。

巴基一向喜欢骑史蒂夫，但那并不影响史蒂夫的蓝眼睛又一次暗下去，瞳孔危险地扩张，充满欲望地舔舔嘴唇。“好的。好的，亲爱的。我给你扩张。”

巴基用力地，凌乱地点点头，闭上了眼睛，大大地张开了双腿。他听着史蒂夫挪动着去拿润滑剂的时候床铺的悉悉簌簌，然后，过了几秒——史蒂夫在润湿他的手指。然后一根凉丝丝的，湿滑的手指开始在他的穴口打转，按摩着他的肌肉，仅仅是这样的刺激已经让他意乱神迷，他搂着史蒂夫的脖颈，吻他的胡须，他的脸颊，他的下巴。“快，进来，宝贝……”

“我不想弄疼你，巴克，” 史蒂夫说，他像是在从牙缝中挤出单词。巴基知道这种表情，他低头瞄了一眼史蒂夫高高挺立的，青筋暴起的阴茎，知道他估计比自己还要难耐。

“天哪，史蒂夫，我们上床上了这么久，你依然担心这个？” 他温柔地嘲笑道，摆动臀部摩擦史蒂夫的手指，史蒂夫眼神又是一暗，一根手指立刻滑进了巴基的穴口。巴基毫不害羞地呻吟出声。

史蒂夫的手指缓慢地动了起来，酥麻的快感开始积累，扩散。史蒂夫熟练地探进深处，摩擦着肠壁，用指腹或轻或重地按摩，同时把嘴唇贴上了巴基的脖颈。巴基的呻吟都变了调。

“你感觉怎么样，宝贝？” 史蒂夫问道。巴基剧烈地点点头，同时伸出手，拉近史蒂夫好再次吻他。巴基体内的手指一勾——

“啊……啊……再加一根……”

史蒂夫滑进了第二根手指，模拟着性交在他的体内进出。他的呻吟破碎，夹杂着淫荡的喘息。史蒂夫温柔的，粗重的声音听起来像是从深水中传来。他又想到了他当初如何把史蒂夫拉上河岸，史蒂夫又如何也从水中救了他；他解冻的那一天他们如何在瓦坎达的星空之下毫不害羞地纠缠；后来托尼逆转了那个要命的响指，在重症监护室呆了整整几个月。巴基回到疲惫的，几近绝望的史蒂夫身边时，史蒂夫如何在那些夜晚依偎着他，紧紧搂着他，像个孩子一样把脸埋在巴基的颈窝里小声地哭泣，而巴基紧紧抱着他，史蒂夫小小的抽噎声戳刺着他的心脏，疼得他眼泪汪汪。

_“我好想你，巴克……我好想你……我好想你……”_

巴基的眼睛被回忆刺痛了，他用力眨眨眼睛，把注意力集中在史蒂夫的手指上。但他情绪的变化没有逃过史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫知道他在想什么，他一直都知道。

“ _巴克，宝贝，我的天使，_ ” 史蒂夫吻着他的脸颊。“看着我……我永远在你身边……”

巴基被他的可爱模样弄得笑出来。“再给我一根，史蒂夫。”

和史蒂夫的阴茎相比，他的三根手指不算什么。但每一次加到三根手指，巴基总会被下体的饱胀感淹没，睁大眼睛，估计还会眼圈发红。这次丝毫没有例外。他一边承受着史蒂夫的手指，一边把自己从床上撑起来，并把史蒂夫推成一个坐姿。他抓着史蒂夫的手腕把史蒂夫的手指拖了出去，突然加速的摩擦让他眼前都出现了小星星。

他爬到史蒂夫的大腿上，史蒂夫立刻伸手扶稳他的腰，轻柔地按摩他的腰侧，就好像巴基是玻璃做的一样。每每到了床上，史蒂夫就会表现得好像巴基是玻璃做的一样。巴基哭笑不得，又心动得一塌糊涂。

“我不是玻璃做的，史蒂夫，” 巴基说，两手从史蒂夫的胸膛抚摸至他的髋骨。

“我知道，巴克，” 史蒂夫说。巴基严重怀疑史蒂夫其实不太知道自己在说什么，鉴于他盯着巴基的眼睛里只有浓烈的欲望。

巴基抬起臀部，史蒂夫扶着自己的阴茎配合他，然后他向下坐了一点，用自己的穴口触碰史蒂夫的顶部，然后缓慢地骑到了那根阴茎上，感觉到自己的后穴又一次被撑满，摩擦。他大张着嘴去吻史蒂夫，史蒂夫的回吻激烈而野性，动作致使他的阴茎在巴基的小穴内变着角度碾磨，巴基的眼前发白，颤抖地抵着史蒂夫张开的唇瓣呻吟。史蒂夫的瞳孔张得那么大，巴基只能费力地分辨出他眼睛边缘的蓝色。

他自己抽插了几次，快感温和而细密，却令他越发躁动。他坐得一次比一次深，很快地适应史蒂夫可怕的尺寸。而他的呻吟声越来越放肆（感激二十一世纪隔音良好的墙壁，他爱他们的隐私），在一次尽根没入之后又拔出，堪堪悬在只有顶部埋在他后穴里的高度，挑逗地望着史蒂夫，伸出舌头舔湿自己的下唇——

伴随着一声闷哼，史蒂夫的手指毫不留情地握住了巴基的臀，狠狠朝自己拽下去，阴茎顷刻间全部插入，巴基发出的尖叫浪荡到即便是他也会面红耳赤。可那对于史蒂夫唯一的作用就是让他的阴茎在巴基体内剧烈地一抽动，然后，基本上每一次他骑史蒂夫时会发生的事又一次毫不意外地发生了。

史蒂夫像只野兽似地动起来，朝上发狠地插干，双手钳在巴基腰上，加固着他昨天就留在了那里的印痕。巴基在他身上颠簸，只能呻吟，呜咽，尖叫着搂紧他的脖子，咬他的肩膀，双腿缠着他的腰，指甲任性地在他宽阔强壮的背上留下抓痕。可那根粗大的阴茎一秒都不停，一次次操得更狠更深，巴基简直怀疑自己会被操得从小穴流出水来。

他根本控制不了自己，史蒂夫插得那么狠，从下至上地碾磨他，填满他，顶弄他，操干他。而他朝史蒂夫的脖颈呻吟，过度的刺激和快感让他一时无法跟上节奏，只能尽力在史蒂夫朝上插入的时候迎合他，向着他坐下去。几秒后连史蒂夫的手臂都开始发力，在他们每一次交合时扣紧巴基的腰部朝自己的阴茎按。巴基无可救药地在快感中还时不时望向史蒂夫的手臂，看着他的手臂在使力时肌肉绷紧的模样，光是这个场景就把他带得离高潮又近了一点。

“对……啊……啊……史蒂夫……” 他胡言乱语，总被自己的呻吟打断，毫无羞耻之心。他实在不该掉以轻心，由他主导的骑乘一样棒得令他眼晕，多半是他还有点困。他暗暗计划着晚点就会骑回来，他会直接骑到史蒂夫的阴茎上，用快感把他弄得神智不清，史蒂夫会进得就像现在一样越来越深——

他的思绪本就凌乱不堪，还充斥着跟史蒂夫操干的香艳场景，现在，在史蒂夫猛地调整角度顶上他的敏感点时他的思绪彻底破碎了。他尖叫着把额头撞在史蒂夫的肩上，可这个角度反而让他把他们的交合处看得一清二楚——他不是第一次这样看着史蒂夫粗长的阴茎毫不留情地拔出又撞入自己的小穴，然后在他看不见的内部准确地碾压他的敏感点。他们一刻不停地发出肉体碰撞的响声，呻吟流出他的嘴，可史蒂夫又抽插几次后就吻住了他，让他只能含着爱人的舌头含混地呜咽。

“啊……啊……我快……我快……”

可史蒂夫目光灼热地盯住他，下身的动作一刻不停，然后搂紧他的腰， _“夹紧了，宝贝。”_

巴基咬着嘴唇收紧腿，下一秒就被史蒂夫按到了床上。不再被巴基压制，他的抽插甚至变得更加粗野而密集，在史蒂夫伸手与他紧紧十指相扣时巴基呻吟着扭过头，被顶得一次次向上弹动。可他不会放松缠着史蒂夫的双腿，他知道史蒂夫也不会放开他的手。

 _“看着我，”_ 史蒂夫低吼起来，像只受伤的雄狮。 _“看着我，宝贝。”_

巴基重新对上那双眼睛，可他已经被操得几乎无法好好聚焦目光。史蒂夫的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，以他最爱的角度一次次插进来。他都叫累了，发出的已经只剩下了淫荡的喘息， _甚至连喘息都这么淫荡……_ 他都不知道他究竟该不该为此害羞。

他真的要到了，快感危险地积累着，他用没被史蒂夫拉着的手去抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊，给他无声的信号。

“好的，” 史蒂夫说。然后他抽插的频率猛然又提高，每一次都狠狠碾磨，确保最大程度的快感。又是一阵坚实狂乱的抽插之后巴基颤抖地射在了他的和史蒂夫的胸口和小腹上。他瞬间脱力，软绵绵地躺在史蒂夫身下。但在史蒂夫继续插干，已经乱了节奏，疯狂地满足他自己的快感时巴基紧紧握住他的手，不断喊他的名字。

然后巴基一手放在史蒂夫后颈上拉近他，在他耳边呼出热气，“我爱你，甜心。”

史蒂夫粗喘着射了出来，大股大股的精液灌进巴基的小穴，他甚至在射的时候也没有停止抽插，巴基哼哼着搂紧他的背。

“我也爱你，巴克，” 史蒂夫认真地说。巴基噗嗤一声笑出来。总是这样，他的史蒂夫，做爱时巴基对他说“我爱你”总像催情剂，但史蒂夫无论如何也要表明一下自己的心迹，每天不是表达自己对巴基的爱意就是回应巴基的爱意。就像他在洞察计划的航母上执着地回应巴基在上世纪对他说的“我会陪你直到尽头”一样。他和巴基如出一辙地固执。

史蒂夫抱巴基去浴室的时候巴基百无聊赖地在史蒂夫的颈侧不轻不重地咬牙印，一个又一个。

在浴缸里，巴基如愿以偿地主导了另一轮骑乘，他们把浴室弄得一片狼籍。擦干身体，决定第二天再清理之后，史蒂夫又坚决地从洗手台上抱起巴基。每次做爱过后，史蒂夫就不想要巴基自己走路。

史蒂夫抱巴基回卧室的时候巴基百无聊赖地在史蒂夫的颈侧不轻不重地咬牙印，一个又一个。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
